Vuelve A Casa Hoy
by KELY ANAYA
Summary: Ezra se separa por un impulso de ira decide irse de los rebeldes y decide no volver pero una serie de sucesos lo aran reflexionar sobre a verlos abandonado ¿que pasara? ¿Ezra regresara con su familia? o ¿los dejara para siempre? y si regresa ¿los rebeldes lo aceptaran otra vez? o ¿lo rechazaran por a verlos abandonado? descubranlo aqui.


**Vuelve a casa hoy**

Ezra había estado algo distante de la tripulación del fantasma últimamente y parecía que a nadie le importaba o al menos eso pensaba el y eso le dolía aunque no era la primera vez que lo ignoraban estaba molesto y un día en una misión se sintió tan lejos de la nave que en un impulso de ira decidió abandonar a los rebeldes Le dolía mas por kanan a quien el consideraba su padre no biológico pero si de una manera especial.

_Te fuiste separando despacio de todos…_

_Y nadie tu presencia extraño y te dolió_

_Y luego te sentiste tan lejos de casa que decidiste no volver….._

Ezra caminaba solo por las calles de ese planeta aunque el no sabia que alguien lo estaba siguiendo eran que unos soldados cuando sintió su presencia como auto-instinto corrió y se subió en le primer edificio que vio cuando pensó que estaba a salvo no debió a ver bajado la guardia los soldados por detrás lo agarraron con una red y uno de ellos lo golpeo y el pobre Ezra quedo inconsciente y cuando despertó se hallo en una celda y por mas intentos que hacia por escapar ahora no podía parece que desde su ultima estadía ahí los soldados imperiales ya no creían mas en sus trucos y lo peor no podía escapar puesto en la ventilación habían puesto dispositivos de electro-choque y no podía escapar Ezra en ese momento lamentaba su insensatez al a ver escapado cuanto deseaba que su nueva familia lo viniera a rescatar necesitaba volver con ellos y lo necesitaba ahora.

_Y fuiste presa fácil de tus enemigos…_

_Que pronto te engañaron y caíste en su red…_

_Y ahora con tu cabeza y con hombros caídos._

_Añoras esos días cuando estabas con el.._

Ezra estaba desesperado quería volver y lo quería ahora nunca había sentido desesperación hasta ahora y eso era porque nunca había tenido familia nunca había tenido la necesidad de que alguien le ayudara o la necesidad de estar con alguien pero ahora era todo diferente el era parte de esa tripulación era parte de esa familia y deseaba que si volvía no lo rechazaran por a verlos abandonado y tenia que volver porque de alguna manera sentía que alguien lo llamaba que alguien lo esperaba.

_Eres una oveja del rebaño del señor_

_Tu pastor te esta llamando vuelve hoy._

_Vuelve como el prodigo a su casa regreso _

_cuando lejos de su padre se encontró._

_Vuelve a casa hoy_

_Vuelve a casa hoy_

_Vuelve a casa hoy._

Ezra no sabia no se sentía seguro de querer volver por un lado tenia miedo de que le rechazar y por el otro seguía molesto porque ellos lo habían ignorado así que estaba en medio de una batalla mental una parte gritaba :"no regreses no te aceptaran lo abandonaste" y la otra gritaba "no vuelvas ellos te ignoraron ni si quiera le importa que estés desaparecido" esas dos frases resonaban en su mente pero una pequeña parte cuerda decía "vuelve son tu familia están esperándote debes escapar y volver con ellos no dudes de su amor Asia ti" esa frase le dio esperanza y no se lo pensó mas y se dispuso a crear un plan uno que podía fallar pero aun tenia miedo de que ellos estuvieran enojados con el pero si era así lo perdonarían porque eso hace la familia y esperaba que kanan también lo perdonara temía mas que el no lo perdonara a que los demás tampoco puesto a el ya lo tenia como su _padre._

_Pasas muchos días luchando en tu mente…_

_No sabes si es posible volver a redil..._

_Te sientes rechazado por a ver pecado…_

_Y piensas que el perdón no puedes ya recibir…._

_No tienes que dudar del gran amor de tu padre..._

_Que nunca te a dejado de amar y esperar…_

_El tiene reservado un lugar en su mesa y tu llegada espera ya no tardes mas._

Bien su plan estaba en marcha engaño a los soldados como la ultima ves y corrió esquivando a los guardia restantes electrocuto a algunos y luego tomo o mas bien robo una nave y voló hasta perder a la nave imperial llego a su ciudad natal y fue directo a su torre no sabia porque pero tenia un presentimiento que ahí en esa vieja torre abandonada estaría su familia y su presentimiento no mentía justo ahí cerca de la torre estaba la nave fantasma se dirigió a ella pero a pocos metros se detuvo puesto se quedo estático al ver a su familia ahí parada todos cruzados de brazos con el seño fruncido por un momento temió que le gritaran pero lo que hicieron le devolvió la fe ellos extendieron sus brazos para que Ezra fuera hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa ellos lo esperaban el corrió a toda velocidad hacia su _familia._

_Eres una oveja del rebaño del señor_

_Tu pastor te esta llamando vuelve hoy_

_Vuelve como el prodigo a su casa regreso_

_Cuando lejos de su padre se encontró….._

_Vuelve a casa hoy_

_Vuelve a casa hoy.._

_Vuelve a casa hoy…._

Ezra paro a unos centímetros de kanan y luego lo abrazo y todos abrazaron a Ezra se notaba que lo habían extrañado muchísimo Hera y Sabine le dieron y golpe cada una en un hombro Hera en el derecho y Sabine en el izquierdo solo para abrazarlo mas fuerte luego zed lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo ahoga y por ultimo kanan este lo abrazo suavemente y Ezra le devolvió el abrazo rápido y ambos soltaron unas cuantas lagrimas pero eran lagrimas de alegría todos entraron a la nave donde le esperaban muchas preguntas a Ezra el respondió a todas ellas dejando algo molestos a los tripulantes del fantasma.

Hera: Ezra déjame ver si entendí ¿tu te escapaste porque pensabas que no te apreciábamos y ignorábamos?.dijo ella y Ezra asintió luego Sabine siguió con la explicación.

Sabine:¿ y te capturaron lo imperiales?. Dijo y Ezra volvió a asentir.

Zed: ¿y lograste escapar robando una nave y engañando a los soldados imperiales?:dijo y Ezra volvió a asentir.

Kanan: bueno yo solo tengo una pregunta. dijo y se levanto de la silla y fue Asia Ezra.

Ezra: ¿Cuál?.pregunto el joven.

Kanan: ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes llevabas dos días desaparecido y asta el tercer día escapaste y sabes no me digas que los soldados te lo impidieron porque te conozco y se que ninguna celda te retiene. Dijo el jedi y se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta del chico.

Erza abría y cerraba ala boca intentando decir algo pero no se le ocurría una excusa no era que se retractara de todo lo que sentía Asia ellos sino que tenia demasiado orgullo como para decírselos a ellos personalmente pero ante la mirada curiosa de todos no tubo mas remedio que decir la verdad bajo la cabeza y hablo en voz baja.

Ezra: por que tenia miedo. Susurro muy bajo que nadie le oyó.

Zed: ¿Qué? Pregunto el ex guardia.

Ezra solo volvió a susurrar lo mismo pero un poco mas fuerte lo que ocasiono que preguntaran otra vez que avía dicho después de aver dicho lo mismo un parde veces se molesto y lo grito.

Ezra: POR QUE TENIA MIEDO. Grito sobresaltando a todos.

Ezra: tenia miedo, miedo de que me rechazaran al volver y también seguía un poco molesto pero al final me di cuenta de que tenia que volver y pedirles perdón porque sinceramente yo…..yo….yo los necesito ustedes son la primera familia que e tenido y no quería perderlos. Dijo y vio a todos los demás se miraron y sonrieron y kanan se acerco a Ezra y le puso la mano en el hombro aun sonriendo.

Kanan: hijo escucha nosotros ya lo dijiste tu nos necesitas eso es cierto pero nosotros te necesitamos mas a ti: dijo sonriendo.

Ezra: enserio me necesitan esperen me necesitan para robar. Dijo con algo de duda a lo que kanan sonrió y se rio un poco.

Kanan: si solo por eso te necesitáramos crees que hubiéramos estado buscándote como locos por media galaxia sabiendo que hay mejores ladrones que tu. dijo riendo y luego volvió a hablar.

Kanan: te necesitamos porque eres parte de esta tripulación parte de esta familia y la familia se necesita entre si. Dijo sonriendo logrando que Ezra sonriera y lo abrazara poco a poco los demás se unieron al abrazo.

Ezra: enserio los necesito y siempre los necesitare: dijo abrazando mas fuerte a su familia.

Hera: y nosotros siempre te necesitaremos a ti. Dijo sonriendo.

_Eres una oveja del rebaño del señor _

_Tu pastor te esta llamando vuelve hoy_

_Vuelve como el prodigo a su casa regreso…_

_Cuando lejos de su padre se encontró_

_Vuelve a casa hoy…._

_Vuelve a casa hoy…_

_VUELVE A CASA HOY…._

_**FIN  
><strong>_

_**Nota de la autora:muchos gusto en este fic me inspire en una alabanza de una de mis cantantes favoritas lilly goodman la cancion lleva como tema vuelve a casa a mi me parese que va perfecta con esta serie e leido muchos fics de star wars rebels y me inspire para hacer uno espero les guste y no se olviden de darme su opinion Dios les bendiga :)**_


End file.
